It Was Enough
by Konaxookami
Summary: Kanaya pondered for a moment what she was about to ask and pulled another stitch through, "Would you change anything?" At Vriska's confused face she continued, "What has transpired. Would you change the events that have brought us here?" she clarified.


I love Vriska. Yes yes fandom, yell at me because she's a bitch and killed Tavros and Aradia and blinded Terezi but DANG-She's a well developed bitch who happens to be a tsundere. And her pesterlogs near the end of her life were really sweet and cute and I love her so much. I also love Kanaya. So their moirailship/flushed crush relationship has always intriuged me. So yeah, here I am writing about the two of them post game talking a bit about the game. Yup. It's probably really silly and a tad ridiculous but, WHATEVER. It's how I see Vriska dear-and damn straight I'm gonna write this bitch the way I want to.

These girls belong to Hussie. Damn.

* * *

><p>"Hurry uuuuuuup Kanaya!" the jade troll did not even stray from her needlework for a second at the whining, "I have to meet John in like…half an hour!" Kanaya did pause in her work for a second to send as withering a look she could muster at her moirail.<p>

"If you continue to whine in such an unsightly manner, I will not finish mending this dress in time for your date Vriska," she reminded, flashing the needle in her hand at the disgruntled troll, "So please seat yourself and kindly preoccupy yourself with something other than talking,"

There was a huff and Kanaya heard the rustling and soft thump of her armchair as the Scorpio seated herself. "I just…I don't wanna mess this up you know?" Kanaya would have said she was surprised at the soft tone in Vriska's voice, but having heard her like this before, she could only hum at the girl. "It's-I mean…When I was dead and all-All I could think about was how this date had to go perfect," she continued. Kanaya could practically see her fidgeting with the hem of the tee shirt she had borrowed, "I mean, the John in there wasn't _my_ John, so it wasn't like it was the same and all,"

Kanaya titled to head to the side and glanced at her moirail with soft eyes. No one really liked to talk about what it was like to be dead. For herself, the moment of death was so painful a memory she tried her hardest to forget it happened. She could still feel the hole in her abdomen where it had happened. As for Vriska…she remembered seeing the corpse of her moirail with a dull throb in her chest. It hadn't been too long before that she had been punching Vriska in the face for everything and the girl had been stupefied.

Vriska had been dead for a much longer time than she had. She could still remember John's expression when he had seen her corpse. She had never felt more pity for a person before in her life-at least in the pale sense. "What was it like for you?" she asked softly, gently, "I…wasn't gone long enough to really go into a dream bubble of my own," she remembered briefly an encounter with Aradia, but then nothing.

Vriska's face contorted into a grimace. She curled her knees up to her chest and Kanaya almost wanted to take back her question, "There's no sense of time in there Kanaya," she whispered, "You could be stuck in one moment of happiness forever and never notice it. Never realize you've been killed," she shook her head, "Realizing it's not real is the hardest thing I think-And seeing the things you've done, or things you've said," she trailed off for a moment and Kanaya read the implications.

Vriska's death had been a hard one. So many terrible things happened in her 6 sweeps that it wasn't the easiest thing to relive, or to acknowledge. She felt her chest throb for a moment and understood her pain. She turned back to her needlework to mull over the thought. Vriska had said some awful things to everyone, but she had seen what she had written to John over Karkat's shoulder when they found Terezi standing over her body.

It turns out, the best killer of them all was the one who hated to kill the most.

"Vriska?"

"Yeah?"

Kanaya pondered for a moment what she was about to ask and pulled another stitch through, "Would you change anything?"

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

"What has transpired. Would you change the events that have brought us here?" she clarified.

A huff and Kanaya could practically imagine Vriska's eyes rolling, "Geez Fussyfangs, way to get all introspective on me. Soooooooo not my thing," there was a pause and Vriska pouted into her propped up hands, "I don't think I would," she mused, "I mean, suuuuuuuure my life is totally fucked up and everything but," she titled her head, "If it weren't like this I wouldn't be who I am? I wouldn't have John," she gave a secret, small sort of smile, "Hell, you probably wouldn't be my moirail would you? You'd probably be my matesprit or something,"

Kanaya paused in her stitching and her breath stopped for a moment. She almost missed Vriska's question, "Would _youuuuuuuu_ change anything Fussyfangs?" she asked and Kanaya truly had to think. There were so many mistakes she had made-so many things she should have said, should have kept to herself. Things she should have done, or people she should have looked out for more. But then again-hindsight was 20-20 as Rose was fond of saying.

"_If all we did was agonize over the past I'm sure we would all commit suicide," a wry smile crossed her features, "Besides, I don't want to think about those things anymore Kanaya, I just want to move forward and forget everything behind me,"_

"No, I do not think I would change anything," she finally answered, "For instance, if I had perhaps told you of my flushed intentions earlier on, I may have never noticed Rose at all, nor you John,"

Vriska blinked, "Damn, that's right Fussyfangs…" She leaned back in the chair, "Shoot, I don't think I could deal with you being my matesprit," she admitted, "I mean, I thoooooooought about it for a while," she snickered, "But I think you'd run away screaming after a little while," she laughed louder this time, "Too many irons in the fire for you to handle I'd wager,"

"Indeed," Kanaya could finally look back on that aspect of the game without regret. She was truly happy with Rose. Her pity transcended the regular ideals of matespritship, a flush Rose was fond of calling 'being in love'. And Vriska-Vriska finally had someone who was able to take her for everything she was, no strings attached.

"But what with Lalonde always having soooooooomething to say, I'm sure she's not much better, hmmmmmmmm?" Vriska taunted, rising for her seat to lean over Kanaya's shoulder with a leering smile.

"Better than you may suppose," Kanaya answered cryptically, placing her needle to the side and tying the tiny knot at the end of the repairs neatly. She handed the garment to the grinning girl, "Here. Do be careful with it this time, would you? I will not always be able to repair your clothing should you ruin it,"

Vriska's hands were gentle for the first time Kanaya could remember as she took the dress back gingerly. She shifted to and fro on her feet, not quite sure what to say, but Kanaya, ever the good moirail saved her the trouble.

"You should go. You do have a date do you not?"

Vriska's grin returned in full as she nodded, "Yeah," she gave a borderline rough pat on the shoulder to Kanaya and nodded, "Thanks Fussyfangs," she thanked waving the dress around, "I'm sure John'll be tooooooootally floored when he sees me in this," she paused, hesitated, and rocked on the balls of her feet to press a light kiss to Kanaya's cheeks, "Thanks," the whispered word came again, and before Kanaya could really process what had gotten into her moirail, she had already absconded the room and was leaving the house.

A stray chuckle floated from the room over, and the door opened with ease. Kanaya's chest tightened pleasantly at the sight of her matesprit. Rose's eyebrow was cocked and her lips poised in a well crafted smirk, her laptop sitting comfortably on her lap. A pair of simple sweatpants and a knit sweater covered her form, the early chill of winter entering the house. She was the picture of ease and yet she looked completely stunning nonetheless.

Yes. Vriska had asked her if she would change anything. Why? Why chance changing the smallest thing that would leave her without her matesprit? Why take a risk on something so precious to her? She wouldn't. She had moved on from her flushed crushes of the past, and found something, or rather someone worth all her pity and love. Vriska had found her's too.

To each their own she supposed as she made her way to join Rose in their bedroom. But they, of all people had found happiness. Surely that was enough. And it was. For all of them.

* * *

><p>Counting out eight of the same letter is<p>

Can you tell who I ship? Yup. Kanaya and Rose matesprits, John and Vriska matesprits and Kanaya and Vriska moiraillegence. So yes. This is my headcanon. Kanaya always gets stuck fixing Vriska's clothing. And other such things. Rose only tolerates Vriska and it's mutual. But yes, that's it. Reviews and the like are always lovely, so leave them if you would. I'll be writing more of my ships soon enough. I do love all of these kids dearly. Even the new Alpha kids. So yeah. Maybe if we have a common ship I'll write it. It's happened before. I'm sure it'll happen again.

Thanks for Reading.

**~konaxookami**


End file.
